


Canna's exchange

by deadfreak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Gifts, Murder Husbands, Possessive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfreak/pseuds/deadfreak
Summary: Intrigued he crept forward, moving forward he suddenly froze. It was beautiful. The victim of this killer was strung up, vines covering his naked torso, snaking into an open mouth- don’t speak, all the words that come out your mouth are foul . His eyes were ripped out and replaced with Cannas- I hold the power and control what glorious things you see.The silver glint caught his eye once again, focused his attention on barbed metal wire placed like a halo on his head, digging into his head puncturing the skin, his dirty blond hair was littered with Papavers. You been the devil for all your life now I sacrifice you to him. As his eyes slid down he took in the man's empty chest cavity filled with Yellow Carnations, Buttercups, Petunia, and geraniums. Nothing but disappointment, childishness, anger and resentment lie in your heart so I replace the organs you wasted with what truly lies in your body.ORWill Graham is a serial killer, and knows about Hannibal's 'activities' and decides to court Hannibal in a murdery way.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Canna's exchange

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic! Hope you like! 
> 
> Edit : fixed a paragraph

Stopping his motorcycle a few blocks away from his prey's house, Will pulled out a carving knife. The prey one he had been stalking for some time, the pig was abusing his wife and children. He would have been killed earlier but an unfortunately timed visit to a different murder had taken more time than anticipated. Now it was time for the pig to be slaughtered. 

Creeping towards the dark house, a loud rustle to his right stopped him. Cautiously he stepped closer to the bushes when the iron scent of blood hit like a wave, breathing deeply Will narrowed his eyes. Blood? Was there a dead animal, but this far from the wood makes no sense. Inquisitive he stealthy walked forward, fluidly avoiding twigs and other things to not alert the predator. Stopping a few feet away from the origin of the blood, Will hid behind a tree peeking out.

Moonlight illuminates a person, most likely a male, standing next to a figure of sorts. Will could see that the man was moving, his plastic suit covered with dark red blood. At least he knew where the blood came from. There was another killer here other than him. Contemplating whether to call the FBI to tell them about this killer and explain what he was doing out this early, kill the man or leave, a sliver glint from beside the man caught his eye.

Intrigued he crept forward, moving forward he suddenly froze. _It was beautiful._ The victim of this killer was strung up, vines covering his naked torso, snaking into an open mouth- _don’t speak, all the words that come out your mouth are foul_ . His eyes were ripped out and replaced with Cannas- _I hold the power and control what glorious things you see._

The silver glint caught his eye once again, focused his attention on barbed metal wire placed like a halo on his head, digging into his head puncturing the skin, his dirty blond hair was littered with Papavers. _You been the devil for all your life now I sacrifice you to him._ As his eyes slid down he took in the man's empty chest cavity filled with Yellow Carnations, Buttercups, Petunia, and geraniums. _Nothing but disappointment, childishness, anger and resentment lie in your heart so I replace the organs you wasted with what truly lies in your body._

It was a work of art, this filthy animal was turned into a masterpiece. Will took in the sight again enjoying the wondrous work. His empathy picks up resentment, annoyance, and enjoyment, as he searches his mind from where he’d seen such a display of art. As the killer gets up after packing up his supplies, which Will noticed and thought was quite ironic judging how the killer hadn’t noticed him, he remembers the name: The Chesapeake Ripper. The Ripper turns around, light hitting his face darkening the angular structure. 

Taking in the handsome killer, hunger hit like a brick to Will. His monster roars at the prospect of a possible equal. The Chesapeake Ripper was a killer Will Graham had always respected, victims turned into heart-wrenching work of art, he was calculated, methodical, people were below him, they only saw what he wanted them to see and no more. 

Watching the Ripper leave the scene, Will licked his lips chills of anticipation. He followed slowly keeping his distance. He would like nothing better than to talk to the Ripper, but his empathy tells him how the Ripper is a traditional gentleman, so he had a different plan. Keeping his eyes on the Ripper as he drove away in his Bently. 

Filled with excitement Will quickly killed his intended prey without enjoying it properly and ran back to his motorcycle. Reading up the motor he put on his helmet, spinning his bike around, and drove away. Consumed with thoughts and plans about his killer. Half a mile away from Wolf’s Trap, Will’s phone vibrates.

.--- .- -.-. -.- / -.-. .-. .- .-- ..-. --- .-. -..

The empath grins, he had a feeling he knew what this call was about but he sped up until he was at Wolf trap. Pulling off his helmet he pulls out his phone, taking a glance at the time, 5:43, and accepting the call.

“Will, I need you to come to this location immediately.” Jack Crawford said immediately his voice was laced with impatience.

“Why what happened?”Will asked, forcing drowsiness and sleepiness in his voice. He pulled his motorcycle into the forest until he reached a ditch. Parking his bike, he pulled up the leaf-covered blanket. Carefully draping it over his motorcycle he stepped back admiring his camouflage.

“There has been a murder,” Jack said before hesitating.”We think it’s the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will grinned, his eyes darkened with lust. 

“Okay, I’ll be there.” He said hanging up, unlocking the door, stumbling back as his pack surrounded him. Bending over he gave his dogs rubs, being covered in slobber, his mind traveled back to the Chesapeake Ripper. Grateful and elegant, the exact opposite of Will, but both monstrous. The Chesapeake Ripper would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Cannas- associated with glory and power  
> Papavers- sacrifice  
> Yellow Carnations-disappointment  
> Buttercups-childishness  
> Petunia-anger and resentment  
> Geraniums-stupidity and foolishness.
> 
> I know nothing about flowers so all of it is googled. I know they have a positive meaning but negative sorta matched the murder.
> 
> I know it sucks but it was rushed. I will be redoing it better but i needed motivation.


End file.
